


Soulmates

by GanemPyrre



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanemPyrre/pseuds/GanemPyrre
Summary: In a world where soulmates exist, what would you do to find or hide from your soulmate knowing it could change your life forever?Zelo had never been a big fan of the idea of soulmates, his parents were soulmates, he had friends that had soulmates but he still rejected the idea. Everything was fine until one day he could feel his soulmate searching for him... What can he do then?Xiumin had gone on so long without a soulmate that he had prepared himself for the likelihood of ending up alone. What is he supposed to do when he finds out he has two young troublesome soulmates who seem to have already adjusted to life without him?Jimin always loved the idea of soulmates and finds his almost two years after he turns 18, but what is he supposed to do when his soulmate already seems to have given up on him and settled down with someone else?Three interlocking stories that I didn't really want to post separately. Please read together but if not I will try to make it make sense as separate stories. Hope you enjoy!!





	1. Junhong (zelo) POV (B.A.P)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter will be repeated in the first chapter of every separate story (the BTS and EXO story).

The concept of soulmates is very easy to grasp:

   1. Everyone has at least one soulmate

   2. You can find your soulmate(s) after the age of 18

   3. Anyone (age, gender, ethnicity) can be your soulmate(s)

   4. You will both (or all) have a red mark at matching points on your body (it could be anywhere...) which will appear when you are within 5 meters of each other for the first time (or after you turn 18). 

   5. The red marks will burn (sting) until you both make eye contact.

   6. You don't always know it's your soulmate the first time you meet them, it can take up to 5 meetings (but it usually happens the first time).

That's it! Easy right?

Not really... I don't want a soulmate. I have friends who have soulmates but I never wanted one of my own. The idea of having someone forced upon you didn't settle well with me. It isn't because I've had a bad experience with it, everyone I know who has found their soulmate is deeply in love and doesn't regret it. Of course I've heard the stories of people being abused and ending up with bad people or the worse ones... But that wasn't what made me against it. I guess it was probably my ego... I just couldn't stand the idea of being forced together with anyone.

I sighed as I packed my bag and left for my lesson, meeting up with Hoseok on the way. Hoseok was two years older than me but we had became friends in dance school when we were younger and it just stuck... He didn't have a soulmate but he had decided that he wasn't going to find his (because you usually find yours before you turn 20) and was dating someone else by the name of Yoongi. I had met him a few times but he was normally too busy, the only thing that mattered was that he spent time with Hoseok.

"I heard there is a new teacher for philosophy." He said and I shrugged as we walked in the same direction. We both took dance but had different teachers because of the different years we were in.

"I don't take philosophy." I muttered and he shrugged.

"I know, but I heard he's both hot and hasn't found his mate." he grinned and I rolled my eyes at him. "Come on, like you didn't expect me to find out everything about him..." He trailed off grinning at me and wiggling his eyebrows.

"I did, but why bring up the fact he hasn't found his soulmate when you know..." i began but he cut my sentence short.

"I know, I know, but I wanted to prove that I can find out anything... not that I could make you uncomfortable." He explained. "I already proved that many times." He grinned.  

"How's things going with Yoongi?" I asked after getting a strong desire to change the topic. "I haven't seen him in a while..."

"He's been quite busy." Hoseok sighed. Sometime's I felt that he hadn't yet given up on finding his soulmate yet but with what he had been doing with Yoongi, my mind was torn.

"He would be, being a producer isn't easy." I pointed out.

"Do you ever hang around with people your own age?" He asked randomly and I shrugged.

"Have you ever seen me hanging around with people my own age?" I asked him back and he sighed. I had never really bothered with people my own age because I had things I had wanted to do from an age younger than most, that left me always being with people older than my age. Of course there were people in my class that I talked to that were my age (and some that had gone back a year or skipped a year - namely Jeon Jungkook).

"Fair point." He sighed. "You should probably hang around with more people your own age." He told me and I knew what he was trying to say but I thought I would have a little fun with him because we were almost at our classes.

"So you think your a bad influence on younger people?" I asked and as he began understanding my words I just grinned and skipped away turning to walk backwards as I continued calling. "I get it, your a terrible person, I will make sure everyone knows it and avoids you!" I called grinning and noticed him smile, shaking his head whilst I turned around and almost collided with someone just slightly smaller than me. Considering there weren't that many people that close to my hight around and I didn't recognise him, I deduced that he was new. "Sorry..." I muttered.

"Um... do you know how to get to the third year dance class?" He asked me, probably guessing I was a dancer my my physique (definitely not my height) but assuming my age.

"No, but that guy does." I said pointing to Hoseok who was getting closer again. "See yuh..." I said running away again, hoping that it didn't seem rude but I wanted to tease Hoseok a bit.

"I'm here!" A new guy called over my music as I sat in the classroom with two other people from my class on the other side of the room. I raised my eyebrow at the commotion but sighed and quickly turned back to my music.

Unfortunately, it didn't take long for my other classmates to start coming in so I rushed out to put my phone away in the changing rooms. When I got back I heard the teacher talking about joining the third years for lessons for a term and smiled. This was going to be much more fun than having lessons with a bunch of people that I didn't talk to.

As soon as we were in the third year's room I wondered straight over to where Hoseok, Jongup, Jongin and the lost one from that morning stood.

"Hey." I grinned  as I stood next to hoseok. "Have you already become a bad influence on the new guy hyung?" I asked and Jongup sniggered at my comment. " I'm Junhong by the way." I said to the new guy.

"Sehun." He smiled as I rested my arm around Hoseok and Jongup's shoulders.

"Okay!" Called the third year teacher. "To all of you first years I'm am teacher Zhang Yixing but I want none of this Sir business, just call me Lay as I will only take you twice a week, teacher Kim Minseok will take you for the other lessons you have, as he is your main teacher. Now, get into groups of eight, four first years and four third years."

"Over here!" Hoseok called to the loud group of three from earlier after a short while of people sorting themselves into groups. "Okay," He said after they came over. "So, I'm Hoseok, that's Jongin, that's Sehun (he's new), That's Jongup (He skipped a year) and that is our small adorable Junhong." He said as he pointed at me and I just rolled my eyes and sat on the floor.

"Small am i?" I asked. "This is the only way I could seem small to you." I grinned and stayed sat on the floor as they continued.

"Yeah, I'm sure you all know our precious little dongsaeng." Jongup said and the one that had yelled when he arrived looked down at me in confusion. Surely he hadn't thought that I was held back...

"I'm Jimin," The one that had yelled said. "That's taehyung," He said as he pointed to the boy that had orange hair "And that's Jungkook."

"There you go, there are more people your age to talk to, now behave and be friends." Hoseok said and I grabbed his arm and pulled him down, moving so that I wouldn't cushion his landing. He was only trying to enforce his earlier point.

"Taehyung and I were actually held back a year..." 'Jimin' said and Jongup laughed as Hoseok and I got back up.

"So it seems that the only person you are not younger than is the young one here, Jungkook." Jongup laughed as he put his arm around Jungkook.

"Okay." The teacher called. "Silence!" He called when everyone ignored his first attempt. "Good. I see three groups, okay. We will be working on a dance performance of Shakespeare's classics and you will all be given a different play to portray through dance." He explained and I smiled. I was good at this sort of thing. I had choreographed several dances before and, when I had the chance, I wrote my own songs.  "Now don't be so down, as we are all men you know what it means." He smiled and I grinned again looking at the smaller people in the group before sharing a grin with Sehun. We were both too tall to pull off girls. "And why have you got so long to prepare it? That's because you will be making the dance yourself, picking out the music, and presenting it at the festival at the end of term." He said with a smile. "Now, sent one person forward to pick out a play." He said shaking a pot of sticks.

"Junhong." Hoseok said and I already knew the rest of the sentence so I quickly got up and went to grab a stick. When I pulled one out of the pot with a blue tip the teacher gave me a book titled 'McBeth'.

"Still being a bad influence on young people?" I asked Hoseok after getting back and seeing him talking to the younger members of our new group. "I knew it, I was right! I should have just ignored you. You are no longer my hyung, I need to find a way to make myself into the pure innocent person I really am again." I said dramatically.

"You're a nightmare." Hoseok muttered rolling his eyes.

"It's your fault. You ruined me." I exaggerated and went to walk away knowing Hoseok would grab my wrist to stop me from leaving.

"Oh yes, I'm a horrible person, I ruined you and everyone else in this room." He said getting down on his knees and fake begging for forgiveness.

"I will be gracious." I said bending down to give him my hand and he pulled me down with him, ruffling my hair as he wrapped an arm around my neck.

"You're worse than a nightmare!" He laughed as I backed out of his grip and we both stood up, just in time for the third year teacher to start talking again.

"Okay, Hoseok, your group can take over the first year classroom for your lesson and Miss will watch over you, to make sure you don't get too out of hand, otherwise we will give the space to another group." The teacher said and we ended up right back in the first year practice room with the first year teacher distracted by her computer.

"So, what are we doing?" Jimin asked me and I passed him the book

"McBeth." I shrugged and I heard a few groans from the other members in my group. "It's not that bad, there's only Lady McBeth and the witches that are bad."

"I nominate the shortest people to play women." Sehun grinned and got a glare off of Jimin. He laughed as he rubbed the top of his neck. "It's the best idea, we would look stupid if there were extremely tall men and extremely short women, right?" He said, knowing that he was right.

"Hight comparison." Hoseok said as he pulled the five shortest members to the side and I pulled Sehun to the side.

"You okay?" I asked as he rubbed at his neck again, he had done it several times throughout the lesson.

"Yeah, I'm fine, my neck just hurts." He said and I moved his hand away from the back of his neck only for my breath to catch for a moment before I sighed.

"It's a fresh soulmate mark." I told him and as soon he opened his mouth to denbigh it I continued. "I may not want a soulmate but I know what a mark looks like, I have many friends that have soulmates. Ask Jongup, he knows what it should look like. Jongup!" I called him over and only hushed Sehun as he tried to deny it.

"Yes?" He asked coming over.

"What does that look like to you?" I asked and he agreed with me that it looked like a new soulmate mark.

"But I already have a soulmate..." He said and I froze. What could I say to that? He even pulled up his top to show me the older mark just above halfway down his back. This was awkward.

"I don't know what to say..." Jongup muttered and Taehyung cheered from the area where they had been measuring heights. "Taehyung and Jungkook are the same height so it went down to rock paper scissors. I guess Taehyung won." Jongup said trying to break the tension. "You can go talk to your mate, I'll tell the teacher something important came up." Jongup said after a moment of silence.

"No, my mate is a teacher, he'll be busy at the moment, we can talk about it later." He said solemnly and took a deep breath. "I need a distraction 'till then so I might as well stay."

 


	2. Minseok (Xiumin) POV (EXO)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter will be repeated in the first chapter of every separate story (the BTS and B.A.P story).

The concept of soulmates is very easy to grasp:

   1. Everyone has at least one soulmate

   2. You can find your soulmate(s) after the age of 18

   3. Anyone (age, gender, ethnicity) can be your soulmate(s)

   4. You will both (or all) have a red mark at matching points on your body (it could be anywhere...) which will appear when you are within 5 meters of each other for the first time (or after you turn 18). 

   5. The marks will burn until you both make eye contact.

   6. You don't always know it's your soulmate the first time you meet them, it can take up to 5 meetings (but it usually happens the first time).

It had been 7 years since I should have been able to find my soulmate but I was still alone. Most people find theirs before they turn 20 but I was already a few years past that... Many people told me that I should look for someone my age and settle down because I was never going to find my soulmate, everyone else already had so I should give up, they had probably died before I could meet them.

The thought of not having a soulmate was depressing but my work as a teacher made up for it and kept me sane. I got to see so many students grow and change and find their loves then thank me for their studies, it was nice. It meant I was already busy and it was easier to ignore my own situation.

"Have you heard about the new teacher?" Baekhyun asked during a free period we both shared as we drank coffee together.

"The one in philosophy, yeah. What about him?" I asked.

"I hear he's 25 and has no soulmate..." He told me before I smiled and shook my head.

"It's unlikely." I had long since given up on hoping openly about that sort of thing but I still had a twinge in my heart that hoped, maybe, he was the person I was looking for.

"Okay, what about the other new one?" He asked and I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion as I took another sip from my coffee. "You haven't, really?" He asked and I shook my head as I swallowed the hot liquid. "He caused a lot of problems because his soulmate also transferred here... but as a third year student." He explained and my eyes bugged.

"I bet that didn't go down well..." I muttered, surprisingly interested in the gossip on these two soulmates.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'. "But they made an exception as they are mated and big assets to this university..." Joonmyun sniggered as I noticed a unfamiliar figure walk into the coffee shop. "That's him." Baekhyun suddenly said. "He's the unmated one, is it him?" He asked and I took a long look, trying to see if I could feel anything but there was nothing.

"No..." I sighed. "Nothing new there."

"Well, as I said, you could always try settling down with someone else who is unmated or who lost their mate..." He suggested. "I could organise it for you, you never know, you might fall in love with someone even if you never find your mate." He suggested. 

I really didn't want to look for someone if I had a mate out there waiting for me but as time dragged on it was becoming less and less likely that I would ever find someone and if I waited too long I would be forever alone.

"Fine..." I sighed, giving into his thousandth attempt to hook me up.

"I know just the person, Joonmyun lost his mate a few years back and you would get along well." He smiled and I sighed, knowing that now I had accepted his offer I was bound to my word and would have to go through with it.

That was how I ended up in a restaurant at half nine eating with a complete stranger in, more or less, silence. We tried to talk every now and again but it just ended up broken and awkward.

After we finished we left and he grabbed my hand, pulling us towards a fair.

"There's not much point in meeting if I don't at least show you who I am." He sighed and I smiled as we wondered off to the fair.

We had fun for a while but in the end we decided to keep in contact, but just as friends. He wasn't quite ready to move on and I wasn't yet ready to give up. I knew that Baekhyun would be annoyed that I wasn't already dating him and that his match making failed but I was happy it didn't work out. It meant that I had a new friend that I could hang around with that wouldn't be distracted by his mate (even if his mate wasn't there for a bad reason) and I think he was glad about it as well.

We decided to drive back together and I noticed about half way back to my house I got a stinging sensation just below my neck on my spine. It wasn't that bad but I rubbed my hand over the area, pinning it down to me having a reacting to the label from the shirt rubbing on my back.

"You okay?" Joonmyun asked and I smiled pulling my hand away.

"Yeah, I just haven't worn this shirt before so I didn't realise that the label rubs." I sighed and he smiled, keeping his eyes to the road.

The night was short and sweet and the next day during coffee break I was being interrogated again by baekhyun.

"So... it went well, didn't it?" He grinned and I smiled, shaking my head at his abruptness.

"It went okay but it's not going to be anything more than that." I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck that was still stinging. "I don't think we'll go any further than friends." I smiled and he rolled his eyes as I suddenly felt the stinging spread further up my neck and sighed pulling my arm away, all the rubbing must be causing it to spread.

"Why, you guys are great for each... Oh, there's the other new guy." He suddenly burst out and I scrunched up my eyebrows, there's a third new one? "The one one with the mate in the third... what is he looking for?" He randomly spewed out and I shook my head at him, ignoring his rambles as I took a sip of my coffee feeling the original point of irritation get more irritated but I ignored it, knowing from experience that it would only spread. "He seems to be looking at people..." he muttered. "Well he does teach psychology and psychoanalysis..." He said and I turned around to look out the window only to find no one out there. "He just walked off." Baekhyun sighed and I shrugged.

I rubbed my hand over the stinging sensation unconsciously and sighed, I would probably have to do something to get rid of it.

"I'm going to check up on my class." I sighed. "Yixing is always way too friendly with the class and there is a big project going on." I said as an excuse, hoping to get a bit of time alone. Baekhyun just nodded at me and I left him to finish his drink alone, ignoring my half finished drink.

As I got to the classroom I noticed that the top of my neck was stinging more than it had earlier. I sighed as I put the cold bottle of water back to my neck and letting it cool the irritated skin.

"Hey." I said as I entered the room to find the class split into two groups of eight, having been mixed within the two different years. "What have I missed?" I asked Yixing as I entered the classroom.

"Nothing much, I've sent Hoseok and his gang off to the first year classroom but everyone else is still here." He explained and I nodded looking around.

I wasn't quite sure if it was a good idea to do that or not. I knew that he was close friends with one of the first years but it wasn't too likely that he would mess around enough for them to be untrusted.

"What about the new kid?" I asked.

"He's in the group that went to the first year classroom." he told me. "I could call them back if you wanted, you are their main teacher so it's your decision not mine." He said and I shook my head.

"I have a double lesson with this group in two days so I will meet him then." I sighed. 

"Did you do something to your neck." He asked as he leaned back against the desk, he was no longer being so formal and began to scan the room that we were in, monitoring the students.

"No, baekhyun forced me out on a date last night and my shirt must have caught my neck because my neck has been sore ever since then." I sighed as I rolled the bottle up and down my neck a bit to cool it off.

"I'll take a look for you." He said and I turned my back to him, pulling away the bottle only to hear a little laugh for a moment before he went silent and I turned around to see his face laced with confusion.

"What's wrong? Is it really that bad?" I asked turning my back to the wall of mirrors and trying to get a good look of my back.

"It's the soulmate mark." He said. "Two of them." He explained and I gave him my phone, turning my back to him again and asking him to take a picture of them and sure enough, there they were. They looked like some sort of greek letters or ancient letters or numbers or just two strange symbols. I knew that they had no meaning but it felt like they meant something. 

I had no idea what I was supposed to do with that news. I was glad that I knew I had a soulmate... soulmates out there but I was now completely unsure what to do wth that knowledge. Was I supposed to look for them? Were they also mated to each other? Is it two separate things?

I had never heard of it happening before so I was stumped. I didn't know if I was happy or just confused. I had been waiting for this for years, it was already five years past when I should have found my mate but what was I supposed to do now? I didn't know who they were and I had no idea how to deal with it.

"I'm gonna go." I said putting my phone back into my pocket. "When is my next lesson?" I asked.

"You only have one more today but I'll cover it... it seems like you have too much on your mind to focus properly." He smiled and I thanked him before heading off to the library where I knew that one of the librarians had done a specialised course on soulmates so she would know what to do when it came to my situation.


	3. Jimin POV (BTS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter will be repeated in the first chapter of every separate story (the B.A.P and EXO story).

The concept of soulmates is very easy to grasp:

   1. Everyone has at least one soulmate

   2. You can find your soulmate(s) after the age of 18

   3. Anyone (age, gender, ethnicity) can be your soulmate(s)

   4. You will both (or all) have a red mark at matching points on your body (it could be anywhere...) which will appear when you are within 5 meters of each other for the first time (or after you turn 18). 

   5. The marks will burn until you both make eye contact.

   6. You don't always know it's your soulmate the first time you meet them, it can take up to 5 meetings (but it usually happens the first time).

It had been almost two years since I was able to find my soulmate and I was just transferring to the university my friends went to. All three of us were in the same year because me and Taehyung went back a year and Jungkook was ahead a year. We had become close friends when we were younger and it had just carried on through the years.

"I'm here." I called into the dance practice classroom and then realised that it was a bad idea when I noticed that there were actually three people in the room, excluding me. I was lucky that two of them were my friends who came to hug me while the other just raised his eyebrow at me from the corner. "Sorry." I muttered to him and he just shrugged and turned back to his phone with one earphone in.

Even though he was sitting in the corner I could tell that he was tall with his long legs spread in front of him.

"How many years was he put back?" I whisper asked Jungkook who shrugged.

"No idea, he doesn't talk much but often hangs out with people from third year so I guess he is back two years." He shrugged.

"I heard that he went to jail for two years for attacking a man on the street and that is why he was held back." Taehyung shrugged and my eyes widened and Jungkook just shrugged.

"He doesn't seem like the type... but he has got the build...." he trailed off. At that moment more people started to come in, followed by the teacher.

"Okay, for the next term we will be working together with the third year class that takes place at the same time as our lessons. I doubt you know anyone from the older years but it will be a good chance to mix and make new friends." She smiled and I looked across the room to find the tall boys head standing above the rest of the room and he had a slight smile on his face. "From today onwards we will be in the third year room as it is much bigger than ours." She said as she walked out of the room expecting us to follow and we wondered around to the other room where most of my class stayed to the side, as I did with Taehyung and Jungkook but the tall one wondered over to a group of four third years where he was again the tallest, but not by such a distance.

"Okay!" Called the third year teacher. He had a slim build with a toned chest that was easy to see through his training gear. "To all of you first years I'm am teacher Zhang Yixing but I want none of this Sir business, just call me Lay as I will only take you twice a week, teacher Kim Minseok will take you for the other lessons you have, as he is your main teacher. "Now, get into groups of eight, four first years and four third years." He said randomly and I saw people in pairs join together to make fours and then join with a group of four third years leaving us to go with the tall guy and his group of third years.

"Over here." the one next to the tall guy called to us and we walked over to the group. "Okay, so I'm Hoseok, that's Jongin," He said pointing to a tall guy with short black hair. "That's Sehun (he's new)" He said pointing to the other tall blond. "That's Jongup (He skipped a year)." He said pointing to one of them who was short but well toned. "And that is our small adorable Junhong." He said as he pointed to the tall guy who just rolled his eyes.

"I'm small am I?" He asked teasingly as he sat down. "This is the only way I could ever seem small to you."

"Yeah, I'm sure you all know our precious little dongsaeng." Jongup said and I looked at Junhong sitting on the floor, still surprised that he was younger than them.

"I'm Jimin, that's taehyung and that's Jungkook." I muttered introducing us.

"There you go, there are more people your age to talk to, now behave and be friends." Hoseok said to Junhong who pulled him down to the floor and dodged the falling body.

"Taehyung and I were actually held back a year..." I muttered and Jongup laughed.

"So it seems that the only person you are not younger than is the young one here, Jungkook." Jongup said putting an arm over our youngest friend. 

I couldn't help but be surprised that a person so tall was younger than me but I guess I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that.

"Okay." The teacher called. "Silence!" He called when everyone ignored his first attempt. "Good. I see three groups, okay. We will be working on a dance performance of Shakespeare's classics and you will all be given a different play to portray through dance." He explained and I internally groaned, why did we have to do something so boring? "Now don't be so down, as we are all men you know what it means." He smiled and my face dropped even more, some of us had to dress up as girls. "And why have you got so long to prepare it? That's because you will be making the dance yourself, picking out the music, and presenting it at the festival at the end of term." He said with a smile. "Now, sent one person forward to pick out a play." He said shaking a pot of sticks.

"Junhong." Hoseok smiled and he went over to take a stick. "He listens so well." He laughed.

"I thought he was older." I muttered and he shrugged.

"Most do." Hoseok shrugged. "But who can blame them. He's alright when you get to know him but don't mention soulmates with him, he's a bit touchy on that subject." He laughed. " Oh, and he likes to joke around a lot." He shrugged as Junhong came back with a book.

"Still being a bad influence on young people?" He asked Hoseok. "I knew it, I was right! I should have just ignored you. You are no longer my hyung, I need to find a way to make myself into the pure innocent person I really am again." He said dramatically.

"You're a nightmare." Hoseok rolled his eyes.

"It's your fault. You ruined me." He said in an exaggerated was as he went to storm of but hoseok grabbed his wrist.

"Is he usually like this?" I asked watching the playful fight between the two friends.

"No, he's normally quiet." Jungkook said as he tried to stop Taehyung from climbing onto his back. "I guess he just doesn't talk to many people. What are you doing?!" He asked loudly as Taehyung finally secured himself onto Jungkook's back.

"My legs are tired." He shrugged as he shuffled slightly on Jungkook's back.

"This is a dance class and we haven't even danced yet, how are your legs tired?" I asked and he just shrugged.

"Okay, Hoseok, your group can take over the first year classroom for your lesson and Miss will watch over you, to make sure you don't get too out of hand, otherwise we will give the space to another group." The teacher said and we ended up right back where we started earlier but this time there was the four third years with us in a classroom where the teacher was mostly ignoring us as she typed away on her keyboard.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked Junhong after a moment of silence from everyone.

"McBeth." He said and I groaned. I didn't know the story. "It's not that bad, there's only Lady McBeth and the witches that are bad."

nominate the shortest people to play women." Sehun grinned and I glared at him. He squirmed under my gaze and rubbed his neck. I knew it meant I was already stuck in the role of a woman "It's the best idea, we would look stupid if there were extremely tall men and extremely short women, right?" He said, knowing that no one would contradict his point.

"Hight comparison." Hoseok said as he pulled the five of us who were obviously in the shorter group.

After a few heights it was determined that Jungkook and Taehyung were the same height and the tallest out of the shorter group. Taehyung won the rock paper scissors with a loud cheer.

After that there was less chat and things had obviously gotten a bit more awkward with the third years and Junhong but no body said anything so no one asked about it.

After class we all said our goodbyes and left Junhong and Hoseok as the last two there who said they were waiting for some 'Yoongi' person who Hoseok was dating (not mated to).

As Taehyung, Jungkook and I left I felt a sudden burning on my right wrist. I looked around to see if I could see my mate but all I saw was Junhong and Hoseok get into a car with someone as many other people around campus did similar things or were just walking around. I couldn't see anyone looking around or anyone holding their wrist.

"What's wrong?" Taehyung asked after a few moments, just noticing that I had stopped moving. I showed him my wrist and he nodded, smiling to me as I just looked around, the sensation not fading even after the area cleared out.

"Why is no one looking for me?" I asked suddenly.

"Maybe they're inside one of the buildings or are busy?" Jungkook suggested.

"Or they're like that Junhong kid and don't want a mate." Taehyung muttered as Jungkook and I glared at him. "Okay, okay... maybe not..." He sighed rolling his eyes and sighing. "He is probably too busy or was just passing by in a car or bus so doesn't even know where you are or who you are." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, that's it." I nodded. "People who want to find soulmates find people are soulmates with people who want to find soulmates." I reassured myself. "It's the people who don't want soulmates who have soulmates that don't want a soulmate. My soulmate was probably just passing by and couldn't stop so they don't know." I said to myself. That had to be it.

The more I measured myself the less I felt that my words were true so Taehyung and Jungkook took me out for food to get my mind off of the burning in my wrist, and also bought me a cold patch to ease the sensation a bit...


End file.
